


Omega - Snippet

by skargasm



Series: Abandon All Hope All Ye Who Enter or however that goes [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Breeding, Drabble, Knotting, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:29:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6829840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of time during one of Stiles' heats with Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Omega - Snippet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ronniemarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronniemarie/gifts).



Stiles doesn't know how long it's been going on. 

His mind has narrowed to just this bed; to the feel of Derek, thick and solid inside him; to the long, hard digs that feel like Derek is trying to fuck his way _through_ Stiles; to the slow, sensuous circling of Derek's hips when the knot is swollen full and trapped, held tight within Stiles as he moans and groans rhythmically; when the only words he can decipher from his almost feral Alpha are 'mine' and 'so good, so tight' and 'breed you full'.

Tomorrow he might mind. 

Tomorrow when his heat has come to an end and his brain is back online, he'll think about omega emancipation; about not being a slave to the knot like some of the sexist alphas like to think; about being Derek's equal regardless of biology.

Tomorrow.

But in the meantime, he spreads his legs a little wider; puts his shaking hand back to caress the stubbled jaw of his alpha who is locked within him and coming once again, hips jerking, completely out of control and at the mercy of his instincts; closes his eyes and relishes the feeling when the knot rubs and presses in _just_ the right spot to have him seeing stars once more.....

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when half of your brain is full of plot for another fic but the dirty half is in need of some smut.


End file.
